


Intercepted Message

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Amnesty #77--Mistletoe<br/>December 2010</p><p>Discretion is the better part of valour!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercepted Message

"Grandma used to say you were supposed to pick the berries off," Doyle recalled. "One for every kiss, and when they were all gone you had to stop."

"Never heard that before." Bodie peered suspiciously at the mistletoe ball dangling from the overhead light fitting in the VIP Lounge, stretched up and tugged experimentally at one of the white berries. The ball detached from its mooring and landed neatly on his upturned face.

"Pow! Right in the kisser!" Doyle applauded.

"It's plastic!" Bodie's tone was more plaintive than indignant. "Bloody plastic!" He tossed the ball onto the table.

"Paper roses, paper roses," Doyle sang soulfully, "like your imitation -- "

"I suppose the holly -- " Bodie grabbed a sprig from behind the framed centrefold of Miss September 1972. "Aggh!"

"Plastic?"

"Real thing. I suppose your granny would have said you had to break off one prickle for every fuck."

Doyle grinned. "Grandad thought she did something like that."

"Henpecked, eh?"

"Spent most of his free time down at his allotment. Had a cosy little shed for when it rained."

"We could do with one of those when the Cow's on the warpath."

"Bodie! Doyle!" The familiar summons echoed down the hallway.

"Speak of angels," said Bodie resignedly. "He's back. Sounds as if he's found out about Wossname slipping through our fingers."

"Oh well. Hang on to your bollocks -- got plans for them later if we get out with them attached." Doyle wrested a strand of the plastic mistletoe free of the main ball and tucked it into the back of his belt, neatly dangling.

"Look, Ray -- "

"Yeah, I know. Just let me enjoy the thought before you save me, all right?"

Bodie followed him to Cowley's office, admiring the effect and making his own private plans as he retrieved the decoration and stowed it safely in his pocket.


End file.
